The truth in the silence
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Sam se už před lety, téměř ještě jako chlapec, naučil číst v jeho tváři. A právě byl příliš překvapený na to, aby zůstal mlčet jako kdykoli jindy. Zamrkal. „Miloval jsi ho," dostal ze sebe ohromeně. Dean/Castiel, Tag 13x03


Dean byl vzteklý a ublížený, ne, ne ublížený, byl _zraněný_ , a Sam jen stěží ovládal vlastní vztek.

Jeho bratr se choval jako idiot, který chodí po světě a bezmyšlenkovitě okolo sebe kope, protože se nemůže srovnat s tím, co se stalo.

Oba dva ztratili v poslední době až příliš lidí, na kterých jim záleželo. Mámu a Case a teď Missouri. Příliš mnoho lidí na to, aby mohli jen tak odejít, aniž je to zasáhlo. Příliš mnoho lidí za příliš krátkou dobu, ale zatímco Sam truchlil tiše a snažil se trochu rozptýlit starostí o jejich antikrista, Dean měl vždycky problémy srovnávat se s čímkoli v klidu. Dean se odjakživa snažil předstírat, že se nic neděje, jako by se to mohlo stát skutečností, jen pokud o tom promluví nahlas, ale zároveň si vybíjel zlost na všech okolo, nebo se pokoušel svůj smutek utopit, jeho metody mnohem bolestivější a zcela určitě nebezpečnější než ty Samovy.

Sam se vlastně ani nedivil, když se dozvěděl, že Dean vystartoval po Jackovi. Nedivil se, přestože to mohl očekávat, po tom všem. Ve skutečnosti od něj bylo hloupé, že Jacka před něčím podobným nevaroval, protože mu mohlo být jasné, že k něčemu podobnému dříve nebo později musí dojít.

Dean vypadal vzteky bez sebe. Jeho oči byly divoké. „Slíbil mu ráj na Zemi a Cas mu to uvěřil. A víš, kam ho to dostalo? Umřel!" křičel na něj a Sam se nezmohl ani na slovo, protože jak si mohl bratr myslet, že je mu to jedno? I Samovi záleželo na Casovi, samozřejmě. Sam dobře věděl, jak vzácné je mít někoho, kdo stojí vždycky na vaší straně, i kdyby ho to mělo zabít, jako to dělal Cas.

„Ty na to možná dokážeš zapomenout, ale já ne!" vykřikl mu Dean přímo do obličeje a hlas se mu zachvěl. Zdálo se, že ze sebe Dean nedokáže dostat ani jediné další slovo, a Sam téměř nebyl schopný podívat se mu do tváře, protože jeho bratr vypadal… Jeho obličej říkal ještě mnohem víc, než před okamžikem jeho hlasitá slova, a Sam ho znal příliš dlouho a příliš dobře na to, aby se už dávno naučil číst v jeho tváři – v jeho očích – všechno to, co mu Dean odmítal říct.

Sam vždycky věděl, že mu Dean spoustu věcí neříká. Dean nerad mluvil o věcech, vždycky si toho spoustu nechával pro sebe, z mnoha důvodů. Aby Sama chránil, jako tenkrát, když byli ještě děti, a on mu lhal o tom, co táta dělá, protože mu nechtěl kazit dětství. Aby Sama ušetřil věcí, o kterých si myslel, že by je raději nevěděl. Protože byly věci, o kterých s ním jednoduše nechtěl mluvit, věci, které by ho udělaly příliš zranitelným, pokud by o nich mluvil nahlas.

Sam se už před lety, téměř ještě jako chlapec, naučil číst v jeho tváři a potom předstírat, že nic neviděl, protože to tak bylo pro Deana jednodušší.

Ale právě teď Deanovy očí říkaly něco, co Sam nečekal ani ve snu, a on byl příliš překvapený na to, aby zůstal mlčet jako kdykoli jindy. Zamrkal. „Miloval jsi ho," dostal ze sebe ohromeně.

Dean zatnul zuby, tak silně, až se Sam skoro začal obávat, že se rozmáchne a dá mu pěstí. Ale Dean nic takového neudělal. Neřekl ani slovo, nijak se nepokusil mu jeho domněnku vyvracet, nepokoušel se mu tvrdit, že má přehnanou fantazii a že by měl na chvíli raději někam zalézt, nejlépe někam co nejdál od něj, než se zase trochu vzpamatuje a srovná si v hlavě, co je realita a co už ne. Deanův styl. Hlavně zůstat nad věcí, do ničeho nemotat žádné city, nic nedělat složitější, než to musí být, soustředit se na to, aby neukázal slabost, nebo cokoli, co by snad někdo mohl vnímat jako slabost, neukázat nic, co by někdo mohl využít proti němu.

Místo toho dlouze vydechl, zuby pořád zatnuté. Ramena mu klesla, ale očima neuhnul, jeho pohled upřený, jako by Sama vyzýval, ať pokračuje.

„Já…" Sam se na okamžik zarazil a potřásl hlavou, aby si trochu srovnal myšlenky, než něco řekne. Připadal si vyvedený z míry jako nikdy. Tohle byly věci, nad kterými se nikdy ani neodvažoval přemýšlet, protože by to znamenalo, že jeho bratr je taky jenom člověk. Že je stejně zranitelný jako všichni ostatní. Ale teď měl pocit, že je načase začít o tom mluvit. „Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že je to pravda. I když to říkali, Meg nebo – nebo Crowley nebo kdokoli, nikdy jsem to nebral vážně." Nadechl se a pohledem přejel bratrův obličej. „Ale bylo to tak, že ano? Měli pravdu. _Miloval_ jsi ho."

Deanovi se zaleskly oči. „Sklapni," řekl mu, ale chyběla tomu energie. Jeho hlas byl slabý a chraplavý a zněl, jako by se Dean musel nutit ke každému nádechu, příliš unavený, příliš zlomený na to, aby skutečně projevil nějakou emoci.

Sam polkl. „Myslím tím –" snažil se dál, bez ohledu na Deanův slabý protest. „Věděl jsem, že je pro tebe Cas důležitý, ale nenapadlo mě… Nikdy jsi nic neřekl."

Dean na něj bezvýrazně zíral, beze slova, a Sam se pokoušel vzpomenout si. Kdy Dean něco naznačil, kdy dal jakýmkoli způsobem najevo, že je pro něj Cas o tolik víc než jen přítel. Kdy řekl nebo udělal něco, co by se nedalo vysvětlit pouhým přátelstvím.

Jenže si nebyl jistý. Dean byl loajální, skoro až bolestně, tak dlouho, jak Sam pamatoval. Nebylo těžké vysvětlit si Deanovu občas přehnanou důvěru k jejich andělovi, ani to, jak moc byl zklamaný, když zjistil, že se v něm spletl. Dean si nikdy nebyl blízký s mnoha lidmi, už díky tomu, jak žili. Nebyl jako Sam, nikdy se příliš nesnažil hledat si přátele, příliš přivyklý tomu, že pořád jezdí z místa na místo a nikde nezůstanou dlouho. Ale když mu na někom záleželo, jeho láska byla bezvýhradná, někdy skoro až děsivá v tom, jak byla nezastavitelná, a Dean byl ochotný udělat pro takového člověka cokoli. Bylo to tak vždycky. Dean to tak dělal pro tátu, kvůli kterému Samovi celé roky nahrazoval celou rodinu. Dělal to pro Sama a pro Case a pro Charlie. Pro mámu, když se vrátila. Vždyť Dean byl ochotný obětovat se i pro naprosté cizince, proboha! Sam měl jen těžko důvod hledat v Deanově chování něco, co by mělo říkat, že je do Case zamilovaný.

A přesto… přesto když se Sam zamyslel… Když se Sam zamyslel, byla tam spousta okamžiků, kdy se Dean jen tak zadíval do prázdna nebo s úsměvem odmítl zájem nějaké další hezké ženy, okamžiky, kdy se Dean choval téměř až iracionálně, když měl o Case strach, jak se jen sotva dokázal podívat někam jinam, když byl Cas v místnosti, to, jak vyslovoval jeho jméno, jak rychle mu začal bezmezně věřit.

Všechno to tam bylo, nejspíš celou tu dobu, a Sama jen nikdy nenapadlo to hledat.

Sam se kousl do rtu. „Nevěděl jsem to," zašeptal slabě.

Dean na okamžik pevně zavřel oči, jako by se na něj nedokázal podívat. „Nemůžeš tomu rozumět," řekl chraplavě, přestože pokud mu někdo mohl rozumět, byl to Sam.

Taky kdysi ztratil někoho, koho miloval. Taky nevěděl, co má sám se sebou dělat, když přišel o Jess, taky mu najednou celý svět připadal tak neuvěřitelně prázdný, jako teď připadal Deanovi. Taky měl strašný vztek, taky si neuměl představit, že by měl jeho život nějak pokračovat, ne bez ní, ne po tom, co všechno měli a co už nikdy mít nebudou.

Ještě teď, po letech, na ni někdy myslel, vždycky se stejným smutkem, jako cítil tehdy.

Ale Dean na něj hleděl, jeho oči prázdné, a Sam nebyl schopný říct nic z toho nahlas. Ne teď, když to všechno bylo ještě tak strašně čerstvé, ne když měli v bunkru ubytovaného Jacka, který Casovu smrt sice nezavinil, alespoň ne přímo, ale přesto Deanovi každým dnem připomínal všechno, co se stalo, všechno, co ztratil.

A tak jen stál a mlčel, a když si Dean hořce odfrkl a odešel, jen sklopil hlavu.


End file.
